


Let's play war

by Alerta



Series: Skyrim: Aragorn Tress [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, War, War - against vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa spoke her voice at edge “So they finally found us” “yeah it can’t be good”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s day. Sun shone more brightly here. Aragorn went to look for her. Old orc Mogrul said she was on guard near the entrance. He walked searching for her – soon he heard her asking for someone to get down near the entrance to canyon. “Elisa – is everything alright” he had to stop in his heels as he stood near the entrance that slowly was claimed by daring red eyes. “Who said it will be safe here?” he asked “It’s been three years” Elisa spoke her voice at edge “So they finally found us” “yeah it can’t be good” “Lars that fucking asshole he betrayed us” Aragorn spoke. Lars became vampire and run off to find them it took him awhile. “We need to get people out of here!” Aragorn spoke “How there are only one entrance” Elisa’s worried look followed his face his short cut shabby hair his stubble and light green eyes that flashed with hatred. He had grown into muscular strong weapon master. She had black hair that reached her back, blue sea colored eyes followed his every move – slim, still used to call on healing magic and use her old bow. “They know we are here and that we have bow. But we have all the day time and we need to think before sun goes down” he whistled for the bird, quickly took some parchment from her and quill and started to write short letter. He placed it on birds leg and sent it back to fort “Now we will wait” he looked at Elisa again “Do you have any destruction spells” “No sorry, just healing” she was shaking despair quickly claiming her “I remembered then we first met. How angry and desperate you were. How you wanted nothing but to be dead. And the next morning you came up on me said you were sorry for that anger” She looked at him he smiled at her kindly “You know you look great when you smile” she blushed and smiled, then turned her head toward cave entrance. “We have time till night to prepare I hope it will be enough” Aragorn looked down on his wrist “But till then only one plan would save us” he looked up at her “Only one that would really buy some time” his eyes determined to make deadly choice “If I would stay and fight alone” she gasped “My blood would keep them from you all” Elisa looked at him “You… don’t you dare to face this alone – that’s the last option” determination shone in her eyes “Do you hear me” she grabbed his wrist “DO YOU HEAR ME” he looked at her “Yeah. Ok” he tried to smile “I don’t want you gone” she looked at him still holding his wrist he started to lean near her as she did the same ‘Is she want to kiss me’ was Aragorn’s thought . He was only inch away from her lips one more move…. “Isran told me to come up here” Eler spoke and the moment was gone Aragorn pulled away as did Elisa – she was blushing now “Is this bad?” continued Eler “An army, lightly put” Aragorn looked at his old friend “Damn it Lars here! Man in front” - Celann spoke “With someone else” continued Eler “It can’t be” Aragorn looked at the cave “Alis!” his voice low and pained, he felt Elisa’s hand on his shoulder ‘she tries to comfort me?’ he still couldn’t believe that she cares so deeply about him. “Isran was a fool   we needed other help!” Eler spoke “Now look” he pointed finger at cave “There are so many I don’t know if we can” “We have to” Aragorn cut him “there are no one else. We must!” Elisa looked at him as he spoke her hand still on his shoulder when he looked at her she shook her head and removed her hand waiting for order or anything else “We have to fight. We must. To win this battle we need to control this field – prepare the ground place spiked walls let the man took place on those towers with crossbows, bow’s and anything else that shoot arrows. Next we will need heavy armored soldiers in front I will lead them and mages at their back. Healers and villagers will be placed in the fort give them weapons for case situation will get dire.. Move now we need to be ready!” Celann looked at him “Isran will kill you for commanding us Hunter” Aragorn looked at breton “He is doing nothing just holding up in his fort hoping for the best shouting about Dawnguard and heroes but doing nothing” Eler looked at his friend that took place in front of guard post trailing his determined look, and his commanding then left shaking his head in disbelief. “I am sorry Elis. I will need you up in that tower.” He then leaned near her ear it felt so intimate to her “I need you to take Auriel’s bow and keep it safe don’t use it – we don’t need any more attention…” he whispered “Shoot those thing’s with your bow don’t miss… ok” he kissed her on the cheek she blushed deeply and looked at his eyes “Now go” he said quietly looking at her. “We need all the time we have!” he spoke. Elisa looked at him he was close just in arm reach. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly to get his full attention “Don’t leave me ok… Not this time Hunter” she spoke. Aragorn gave her a smile “I am not planning that!” he said and turned his attention on monsters ahead “Eler was right Isran is fool his carefulness and paranoia led to this and now we cornered like prey in the forest – with no exit” she looked at him his green eyes looking forward giving her full image of his appearance arms and his scout armor he wear almost all the time his regal hunter armor. Hood placed down, she could see him in full picture and admire him even more. Aragorn turned to look at her and smiled. “Well we don’t have all day Elis if you want to say something say it or go” he said softly but she knew that his patience was thin so she turned away from him and went to do her task. He looked at her leaving him to stand here. ‘Fool I am such a fool’ next thing to do is to apologize. Funny three years ago the same day Aragorn insulted her and the next day he went to apologize her. 

It’s day. Sun shone more brightly here. Aragorn went to look for her. Old orc Mogrul said she was on guard near the entrance. He walked searching for her – soon he heard her asking for someone to get down near the entrance to canyon. “Elisa – is everything alright” he had to stop in his heels as he stood near the entrance that slowly was claimed by daring red eyes. “Who said it will be safe here?” he asked “It’s been three years” Elisa spoke her voice at edge “So they finally found us” “yeah it can’t be good” “Lars that fucking asshole he betrayed us” Aragorn spoke. Lars became vampire and run off to find them it took him awhile. “We need to get people out of here!” Aragorn spoke “How there are only one entrance” Elisa’s worried look followed his face his short cut shabby hair his stubble and light green eyes that flashed with hatred. He had grown into muscular strong weapon master. She had black hair that reached her back, blue sea colored eyes followed his every move – slim, still used to call on healing magic and use her old bow. “They know we are here and that we have bow. But we have all the day time and we need to think before sun goes down” he whistled for the bird, quickly took some parchment from her and quill and started to write short letter. He placed it on birds leg and sent it back to fort “Now we will wait” he looked at Elisa again “Do you have any destruction spells” “No sorry, just healing” she was shaking despair quickly claiming her “I remembered then we first met. How angry and desperate you were. How you wanted nothing but to be dead. And the next morning you came up on me said you were sorry for that anger” She looked at him he smiled at her kindly “You know you look great when you smile” she blushed and smiled, then turned her head toward cave entrance. “We have time till night to prepare I hope it will be enough” Aragorn looked down on his wrist “But till then only one plan would save us” he looked up at her “Only one that would really buy some time” his eyes determined to make deadly choice “If I would stay and fight alone” she gasped “My blood would keep them from you all” Elisa looked at him “You… don’t you dare to face this alone – that’s the last option” determination shone in her eyes “Do you hear me” she grabbed his wrist “DO YOU HEAR ME” he looked at her “Yeah. Ok” he tried to smile “I don’t want you gone” she looked at him still holding his wrist he started to lean near her as she did the same ‘Is she want to kiss me’ was Aragorn’s thought . He was only inch away from her lips one more move…. “Isran told me to come up here” Eler spoke and the moment was gone Aragorn pulled away as did Elisa – she was blushing now “Is this bad?” continued Eler “An army, lightly put” Aragorn looked at his old friend “Damn it Lars here! Man in front” - Celann spoke “With someone else” continued Eler “It can’t be” Aragorn looked at the cave “Alis!” his voice low and pained, he felt Elisa’s hand on his shoulder ‘she tries to comfort me?’ he still couldn’t believe that she cares so deeply about him. “Isran was a fool   we needed other help!” Eler spoke “Now look” he pointed finger at cave “There are so many I don’t know if we can” “We have to” Aragorn cut him “there are no one else. We must!” Elisa looked at him as he spoke her hand still on his shoulder when he looked at her she shook her head and removed her hand waiting for order or anything else “We have to fight. We must. To win this battle we need to control this field – prepare the ground place spiked walls let the man took place on those towers with crossbows, bow’s and anything else that shoot arrows. Next we will need heavy armored soldiers in front I will lead them and mages at their back. Healers and villagers will be placed in the fort give them weapons for case situation will get dire.. Move now we need to be ready!” Celann looked at him “Isran will kill you for commanding us Hunter” Aragorn looked at breton “He is doing nothing just holding up in his fort hoping for the best shouting about Dawnguard and heroes but doing nothing” Eler looked at his friend that took place in front of guard post trailing his determined look, and his commanding then left shaking his head in disbelief. “I am sorry Elis. I will need you up in that tower.” He then leaned near her ear it felt so intimate to her “I need you to take Auriel’s bow and keep it safe don’t use it – we don’t need any more attention…” he whispered “Shoot those thing’s with your bow don’t miss… ok” he kissed her on the cheek she blushed deeply and looked at his eyes “Now go” he said quietly looking at her. “We need all the time we have!” he spoke. Elisa looked at him he was close just in arm reach. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly to get his full attention “Don’t leave me ok… Not this time Hunter” she spoke. Aragorn gave her a smile “I am not planning that!” he said and turned his attention on monsters ahead “Eler was right Isran is fool his carefulness and paranoia led to this and now we cornered like prey in the forest – with no exit” she looked at him his green eyes looking forward giving her full image of his appearance arms and his scout armor he wear almost all the time his regal hunter armor. Hood placed down, she could see him in full picture and admire him even more. Aragorn turned to look at her and smiled. “Well we don’t have all day Elis if you want to say something say it or go” he said softly but she knew that his patience was thin so she turned away from him and went to do her task. He looked at her leaving him to stand here. ‘Fool I am such a fool’ next thing to do is to apologize. Funny three years ago the same day Aragorn insulted her and the next day he went to apologize her. 


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side 

“Lord Erick is it smart for you to lead this assault!” Feran Sadri spoke. “I have unfinished business with Isran and his lackey’s “Erick answered Feran spoke again “But one of them is Hunter - Aragorn the one we…” “Man can be killed and numbers can overwhelm even strongest warrior…” Dragonborn spoke again “Now be a good vampire and prepare to fight.”

Dawnguard 

“Hunter - Isran told me to fetch you” Aragorn looked at Mogrul “Surry pall… Nope can’t do that would be bad idea” Mogrul looked at Aragorn climbed up at the guard post “I knew you were smarter than that old man he doesn’t know what’s up ahead in - there”   Aragorn looked at orc “Do we!”   “I guess no but we are about to find out… Yes” “probably” “Hey Arag – you didn’t gave any order for rangers and rouges” Aragorn looked at old orc and smiled “Rouges will be stationed near civilians and scouts will be near secret exit, if situation will get dire we will lead vampires in the fort and fight them there some scouts will be able to block entrance to fort and others will lead people out of here” “That’s your plan” Mogrul looked at him in awe “But fort will fall” “I saw bigger and much stronger fall” “Yeah but where…” “I don’t know” “Aragorn I’ll keep the watch – avoid Isran if you can” “sure do”

  Aragorn walked down the road to fort. He saw how man prepared for upcoming fight how they saw him and straightened how archers prepared on the towers.’ This fight did I gave them hope that we can win this?’ He thought not wanting to believe that he was leading this fight, that famous Isran a coward wishing to lock himself in his fort. Others prepared walls were built – fighters prepared people lead to the fort he walked the road saw how people looked at him hope in their eyes. Celann greet him by the entrance as usual “We are almost prepared for this fight – what is the next order” Aragorn looked at him “Come I’ll lead the way” He went inside the fort and went near smiting area. Gunmar, Sorine Jurard and Florentius Baenius greet them and went to their tasks of preparation. “Where are we heading?” asked Celann “Do you remember when I told you about secret entrance…” Aragorn motioned his hand in front “Here it is, when people get in there you will go with them and after that – you -  will have to destroy entrance!” “This is your plan to get everyone else in safety?” Aragorn looked at him “Before you go get Elisa she will have bow and leave” Aragorn continued his speech “If we win we follow if we lose… till light runs out!” Celann looked at young Hunter young commander now “So that’s it the last fight” Aragorn looked at him “Not last but first, we have to win we must…” Aragorn looked at the entrance “We have to there are no one else” Celann spoke his tone soft and commanding “we will!” “We will!” repeated Aragorn and gave new order to station all civilians here there were more than hundred refuges – almost all of the families with children who didn’t even know how to hold sword. Aragorn looked them over and went to leave. Elisa came by and smiled at him “What are you doing?” Aragorn asked her, she was silent probably still angry, but he saw some flowers in her hands and looked surprised “It’s not for you hunter!” “ELISA!!” some young girls smiled and runned towards her “Is this for us? Is this for us?” girls smiled jumped around and shouted – they were happy. He saw Elisa smile and give flowers to youngest of the girls. Elisa then got up and smiled, she took Aragorn’s arm and pushed him forward to introduce “This is Aragorn Tress” girls looked at him and blushed. “Hi,” he said “Nice meeting you” Girls squealed and hid behind Elisa. Aragorn sighed and smiled at them. One of girls grabbed Elisa’s arm and whispered something in her ear she laughed and blushed a little. “Elisa can I have a word with you?” “Yeah sure what is it!” she sounded excited. Aragorn leaned next to her “I am sorry. I’ve been angry before and said something I shouldn’t have” She smiled at him “It’s ok Arag” then she leaned near him and gave him quick kiss on his cheek. He blushed and she smiled at that. Girls looked at them and laughed. “I need to go…” Aragorn stuttered “preparations…See you latter”. Elisa looked at him “I am holding this as promise!” Aragorn turned to leave “Protect them for me” he said to Elisa and left to watch sun going down. Waiting and preparing. Heavy dawnguard armor, two swords and crossbow on his back with some bolts. His regal hunter armor was given to Elisa (for safe keeping).

“We are ready sir!” one of new recruits spoke “At your order!” he went outside “Now we wait, this is our ground and we will stand”. Strong chill seeped into his bones stronger than before something here he hadn’t felt this in… “Shit…” he said “damn it” “SHIT!!!” he shouted as it hurt this time. He knelt on one knee “Arag what’s wrong?” Gunmar voice came “It’s him, he is hear” “Who” questioned Gunmar “Dragonborn” Aragorn looked at his eyes “We can’t win this we only can stand the ground plan is changing. Tell everyone that after we lure vampires into fort I will be the one who will be leaving the last I will collapse the entrances” Eler came up “If Erick is here then this move is suicidal…” “we don’t have enough time” “what you think you doing?” Isran come up “Taking over my fort. Commanding my men…” Aragorn looked at him “locking yourself in the fort isn’t very heroic Isran. It’s coward’s death.” “The fort would hold” Aragorn snared at him “It wouldn’t there are too many and your man Erick is there to” Isran looked at him with surprise “Erick…” “he’s leading them now” Isran looked at front seeing the cave entrance  “I can’t say how much there are, but we have the plan and we know these grounds” Isran looked at young hunter “Hunter if Erick is here we have little to zero chances of surviving. No plan on this world or other would work he can use Thum” I know but we didn’t know he was here until now he must have traveled here now or stayed away from here for me not to notice him, because then I do notice he is here the chill comes almost unbearable.” Aragorn placed one arm on wall that was built to steady himself “Even now it will be hard to fight… This damn ability… This damn fight… This damn Dragonborn!” he looked at front “Shit! The sun is almost down” He looked back at soldier’s then at Isran “Isran will you take over commanding this force or will be leaving it to me” Isran looked at him and stepped back “You are smarter and quicker to notice trouble go on lead this little army” Aragorn stepped forward “NOW WE WILL MAKE THE STAND!! NOW WE WILL FIGHT!! NOW WE WILL SHOW THEM WHAT WE CAN DO! TO WEAPONS AND BE READY THIS WILL BE FIGHT TO REMEMBER!!” soldier’s took weapons shouted for him, they looked at him like he was the only light in the darkness last hope. Aragorn stepped forward in front of his man and waited till sun goes down….

      On the other side 

“Sadri prepare the man! The sun is almost down!” commanded Erick “Do you think it’s fair to do that Erick” spoke the woman in front of him “Serana, my love, we have to, for everyone’s sake what those scum’s done what that hunter might do… We have to they brought this on themselves” Serana looked at him “You keep telling that, but blinding the sun after this all are you sure this is good idea!” Erick looked at her wrapped his hand around her and pushed her near him looked at her with his fierce eyes “Yes I am sure believe me!” she kissed him and stepped near him. “To fight!” he motioned his men to move. They went running like savage beasts.

     Dawnguard 

“Defend now!” Aragorn stepped in front and motioned his men they fought like one protecting one another. Aragorn was in front taking as many vampires down as he could one slash in one’s head other cut in half. His blades went deep one general came upon him he was fancier; he was dark elf perhaps long time ago. This vampire fought longer and had some spells in stock for Aragorn, but after long battle he was down and Aragorn still stood. He looked around the field – plan be for now wasn’t necessary. His men were spirited and fought enemy well. But then familiar figure’s stood before him – Lars and Alis side by side. His heart came down in his stomach and breath was gone from his lungs he stepped back holding his sword “Don’t make me hit you!” he said Alisa smiled and went near him he heard his soldier’s shout to him but he only could see the image before his eyes. She was the same. “Aragorn …” she said in her soft voice “You…You left me to die… you let everyone down…It’s your fault it came to this!” she tried to came close to him but he backed away he heard swords clashing in the distance but everything even the chill “It’s not and you know this!” Eler stood near him and hit Alis back. She looked at both men in disbelief and terror she lost control over young commander “Eler…” Lars spoke “You let those things to touch me. I trusted you to defend me. You betrayed me” Eler looked at them both “I will take Alis you Lars” he told that to Aragorn “Ok, fine.” He turned to look at his long lost friends “I am sorry it came to this!” They circled at each other and then fight began; Lars shoot powerful fire spell at him he barely dodged his arm slightly burned but he moved faster than that vampire and his him with his sword pommel when he was down he chopped his head off. Lars was gone at that moment. Eler got his own trouble three more vampires joined the fight at Alis side. She was very powerful mage when she was a human but now, shit she moved so fast and Eler was down in the minute. Aragorn moved to help. He was fast rogue and putted down other vampires before they could get their hands on Eler, but he forgot to look out of Alis and she thrown him to ground. “Alis” he said “I am sorry” he looked at her dead eyes “I am sorry for this” He pointed his hand in her. Alis still on top of him laughed “You sorry!” she looked down on him “This is power Aragorn… This is life.” He tried to his her with his fist but she was to fast “You are dead man!” she said in cold voice like she didn’t recognized him took one of his knife and pointed at his throat “I want you to bleed!” but Eler was on his foot and hit her with his sword. Alis screamed and blade barely touched Aragorn’s throat she was on the ground, after some time she was dead. “we are wining this fight Aragorn” Eler spoke “Your orders commander”. Aragorn stood looked over the field so man y of enemy’s troops were down  and his own was still standing with little loss “We still hadn’t saw Dragonborn keep on guard and fight – prepare yourself!” Eler motioned to leave “You know you are hero now to those people at least, and excellent commander”. We still have to defend ourselves. 

They fought Aragorn arms hurt from lifting and fighting with blades his armor becoming heavier, and night was still young. He could only guess others must feel the same as him. But when victory was almost there, soldiers were sent back by mysterious voice – the Thum. He is here Isran moved in front to fight with him before Aragorn could move in Dragonborn killed him killed leader of Dawnguard and shouted to the ground dragon appeared, big old dragon his scales from time to time fell down and he smelled of  death. “Pull back” shouted Aragorn to his soldiers “Pull back now!” Eler came near him “We need to take down that beast   or our plan…” “I know!” shouted Aragorn “I will go fight Erick and you… kill that beast” Eler looked at him “Our people will have the chance to live!” Two men turned away from their soldiers and friends moved in front to fight. Erick laughed - he was alone in the field other vampires chased down other soldier’s. Woman led them “Serana will kill others but you two. Hmm.. brave ones. You know Hunter – you remind me of myself sometimes brave daring and strong. But you know the difference” Dragon landed behind him Eler nodded to Aragorn and went to take down beast “I am stronger. I have this power” he turned into monster like the one in… “This power is… great” Erick spoke, and came near Aragorn ready to fight “Give me back my bow little man!” Aragorn smiled “You must be crazy to think I am doing that!” Erick laughed again “Well then boy I will make you beg for forgiveness” Aragorn looked at him feeling painful chill in his bones “I will send you to hell!”.

Aragorn circled around the monster and that thing done the same. Thing lost patience and moved forward – Aragorn dodged him and hit his head, his blood poured from his head. Monster then turned suddenly and hit Aragorn with spell – that for a moment took his breath away Aragorn felt his heart beating slower and his blood stopping in his veins he stood despite the pain and fought on thinking about daylight. He knew if he will be able to withstand this monster till day he will be save but if not his sacrifice will let live others. He moved away from other deadly attack feeling again his hearth continuing to beat in normal rhythm and blood in his veins as always. Blood his blood had similar effect on vampire like sun he took his small knife and cut through his arm to let some blood on his blade and then motioned forward to get even slightest cut in monsters chest. At that time dragon was defeated and fort was burning down his plan worked – vampires burned alive in fort Erick looked in fear for the first time. Others must have moved through exit and were now near canyon’s end. Aragorn shoved Eler to run to the exit. “Well Dragonborn” Aragorn looked at him “Now it’s your turn” Erick watched him and smiled “Give me my bow stupid human and your death will be swift”. Then Aragorn moved close to him vampire avoided his sword and hit Aragorn with clawed hand leaving deep wound on his chest but Aragorn managed to hit monster with his bloody sword making thing scream in pain as if he was burned alive that gave Aragorn time to get away from that place cause monster kept shooting his spells everywhere no doubt trying to hit him and after long tiresome scream started to chase him –he was too strong to take down then. Aragorn took some troll fat used flame near still burning torch and threw it at canyon entrance when he was leaving canyon . Explosion caused cave to fall in and Aragorn was thrown outside with bang. Eler was outside waiting for him “So still alive Hunter” Aragorn placed his head on the ground and inhaled deeply, everything ached from fight and wounds “Yeah I am alive Eler, but many sacrificed their lives tonight for us that we may live!” Eler gave him a look “No time to celebrate I take it!” Aragorn gave him small chuckle “You are bad at jokes!” Eler smiled “As you are bad at keeping promises. I recall you promised Elisa to be safe, but I see you are bad at promises” Aragorn looked at him from the ground as he continued “My friend you almost were one of those soldiers that will never come back, but now relax a minute, we won” Aragorn shook his head “No Eler we lost its them that won” Eler looked at him. Then helped him to stand up and led him to Stendar’s beacon, were Vigilant’s stayed now overlooking the ground. People from Dawnguard gathered there and when Aragorn showed up people stated cheering for him smiling at him. He was hero now. 

Elisa stood at one corner and watched him when he saw her she came near him and hit his face “You promised me to keep safe, but look at yourself you are mess.” Aragorn looked at her he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sea blue eyes “I am sorry, but look I am still alive. I promised you that I will return” He smiled at her. People watched them , but neither of them cared Elisa looked at him and then  she hugged him. His wound on his chest made him flinch from slight pain “I am sorry!”Elisa backed away, Aragorn cursed his wound “Come in this tent – I will heal it” “thanks” was Aragorn’s reply. But then he stopped suddenly not able to stand anymore – tiredness and pain seeping in his body – Eler was at his side again helped him move towards the tent. After Aragorn laid on bedroll Elisa smiled and thanked Eler. 

Aragorn watched her as she was only good thing on this world. She leaned near him to help him get out of his armor after that she started to heal his wound. Elisa looked up at him “this will leave a scar” she said and turned her face away. Aragorn looked at her his eyes never leaving her face “Elisa. I…um… thank you… for everything” Elisa looked at him “Don’t you care about the bow?” she asked her voice strained  “Not realy I care about the people, more than about some weapon” Elisa looked at him “Aragorn I lost the bow the woman – Serana was her name she took the bow I was knocked down, good thing Sorine was near or I would have been a food. Aragorn but the bow Auriel’s bow it’s lost to us we don’t…” he silenced her “You alive – take comfort in that…” “Do you hate me for that… You must hate me for that... Do you h…” he silenced her with kiss and when she relaxed he pulled away “I am not hating you. I am glad you alive and well” he said and hugged her pulled her near him “Arag, I am so sorry…” “Don’t be. I am here for you” she smiled at him and then she kissed him again. After that they both fell into deep sleep from tiredness and weariness of that fight.          

On the other side 

“Lord Erick is it smart for you to lead this assault!” Feran Sadri spoke. “I have unfinished business with Isran and his lackey’s “Erick answered Feran spoke again “But one of them is Hunter - Aragorn the one we…” “Man can be killed and numbers can overwhelm even strongest warrior…” Dragonborn spoke again “Now be a good vampire and prepare to fight.”

Dawnguard 

“Hunter - Isran told me to fetch you” Aragorn looked at Mogrul “Surry pall… Nope can’t do that would be bad idea” Mogrul looked at Aragorn climbed up at the guard post “I knew you were smarter than that old man he doesn’t know what’s up ahead in - there”   Aragorn looked at orc “Do we!”   “I guess no but we are about to find out… Yes” “probably” “Hey Arag – you didn’t gave any order for rangers and rouges” Aragorn looked at old orc and smiled “Rouges will be stationed near civilians and scouts will be near secret exit, if situation will get dire we will lead vampires in the fort and fight them there some scouts will be able to block entrance to fort and others will lead people out of here” “That’s your plan” Mogrul looked at him in awe “But fort will fall” “I saw bigger and much stronger fall” “Yeah but where…” “I don’t know” “Aragorn I’ll keep the watch – avoid Isran if you can” “sure do”

  Aragorn walked down the road to fort. He saw how man prepared for upcoming fight how they saw him and straightened how archers prepared on the towers.’ This fight did I gave them hope that we can win this?’ He thought not wanting to believe that he was leading this fight, that famous Isran a coward wishing to lock himself in his fort. Others prepared walls were built – fighters prepared people lead to the fort he walked the road saw how people looked at him hope in their eyes. Celann greet him by the entrance as usual “We are almost prepared for this fight – what is the next order” Aragorn looked at him “Come I’ll lead the way” He went inside the fort and went near smiting area. Gunmar, Sorine Jurard and Florentius Baenius greet them and went to their tasks of preparation. “Where are we heading?” asked Celann “Do you remember when I told you about secret entrance…” Aragorn motioned his hand in front “Here it is, when people get in there you will go with them and after that – you -  will have to destroy entrance!” “This is your plan to get everyone else in safety?” Aragorn looked at him “Before you go get Elisa she will have bow and leave” Aragorn continued his speech “If we win we follow if we lose… till light runs out!” Celann looked at young Hunter young commander now “So that’s it the last fight” Aragorn looked at him “Not last but first, we have to win we must…” Aragorn looked at the entrance “We have to there are no one else” Celann spoke his tone soft and commanding “we will!” “We will!” repeated Aragorn and gave new order to station all civilians here there were more than hundred refuges – almost all of the families with children who didn’t even know how to hold sword. Aragorn looked them over and went to leave. Elisa came by and smiled at him “What are you doing?” Aragorn asked her, she was silent probably still angry, but he saw some flowers in her hands and looked surprised “It’s not for you hunter!” “ELISA!!” some young girls smiled and runned towards her “Is this for us? Is this for us?” girls smiled jumped around and shouted – they were happy. He saw Elisa smile and give flowers to youngest of the girls. Elisa then got up and smiled, she took Aragorn’s arm and pushed him forward to introduce “This is Aragorn Tress” girls looked at him and blushed. “Hi,” he said “Nice meeting you” Girls squealed and hid behind Elisa. Aragorn sighed and smiled at them. One of girls grabbed Elisa’s arm and whispered something in her ear she laughed and blushed a little. “Elisa can I have a word with you?” “Yeah sure what is it!” she sounded excited. Aragorn leaned next to her “I am sorry. I’ve been angry before and said something I shouldn’t have” She smiled at him “It’s ok Arag” then she leaned near him and gave him quick kiss on his cheek. He blushed and she smiled at that. Girls looked at them and laughed. “I need to go…” Aragorn stuttered “preparations…See you latter”. Elisa looked at him “I am holding this as promise!” Aragorn turned to leave “Protect them for me” he said to Elisa and left to watch sun going down. Waiting and preparing. Heavy dawnguard armor, two swords and crossbow on his back with some bolts. His regal hunter armor was given to Elisa (for safe keeping).

“We are ready sir!” one of new recruits spoke “At your order!” he went outside “Now we wait, this is our ground and we will stand”. Strong chill seeped into his bones stronger than before something here he hadn’t felt this in… “Shit…” he said “damn it” “SHIT!!!” he shouted as it hurt this time. He knelt on one knee “Arag what’s wrong?” Gunmar voice came “It’s him, he is hear” “Who” questioned Gunmar “Dragonborn” Aragorn looked at his eyes “We can’t win this we only can stand the ground plan is changing. Tell everyone that after we lure vampires into fort I will be the one who will be leaving the last I will collapse the entrances” Eler came up “If Erick is here then this move is suicidal…” “we don’t have enough time” “what you think you doing?” Isran come up “Taking over my fort. Commanding my men…” Aragorn looked at him “locking yourself in the fort isn’t very heroic Isran. It’s coward’s death.” “The fort would hold” Aragorn snared at him “It wouldn’t there are too many and your man Erick is there to” Isran looked at him with surprise “Erick…” “he’s leading them now” Isran looked at front seeing the cave entrance  “I can’t say how much there are, but we have the plan and we know these grounds” Isran looked at young hunter “Hunter if Erick is here we have little to zero chances of surviving. No plan on this world or other would work he can use Thum” I know but we didn’t know he was here until now he must have traveled here now or stayed away from here for me not to notice him, because then I do notice he is here the chill comes almost unbearable.” Aragorn placed one arm on wall that was built to steady himself “Even now it will be hard to fight… This damn ability… This damn fight… This damn Dragonborn!” he looked at front “Shit! The sun is almost down” He looked back at soldier’s then at Isran “Isran will you take over commanding this force or will be leaving it to me” Isran looked at him and stepped back “You are smarter and quicker to notice trouble go on lead this little army” Aragorn stepped forward “NOW WE WILL MAKE THE STAND!! NOW WE WILL FIGHT!! NOW WE WILL SHOW THEM WHAT WE CAN DO! TO WEAPONS AND BE READY THIS WILL BE FIGHT TO REMEMBER!!” soldier’s took weapons shouted for him, they looked at him like he was the only light in the darkness last hope. Aragorn stepped forward in front of his man and waited till sun goes down….

      On the other side 

“Sadri prepare the man! The sun is almost down!” commanded Erick “Do you think it’s fair to do that Erick” spoke the woman in front of him “Serana, my love, we have to, for everyone’s sake what those scum’s done what that hunter might do… We have to they brought this on themselves” Serana looked at him “You keep telling that, but blinding the sun after this all are you sure this is good idea!” Erick looked at her wrapped his hand around her and pushed her near him looked at her with his fierce eyes “Yes I am sure believe me!” she kissed him and stepped near him. “To fight!” he motioned his men to move. They went running like savage beasts.

     Dawnguard 

“Defend now!” Aragorn stepped in front and motioned his men they fought like one protecting one another. Aragorn was in front taking as many vampires down as he could one slash in one’s head other cut in half. His blades went deep one general came upon him he was fancier; he was dark elf perhaps long time ago. This vampire fought longer and had some spells in stock for Aragorn, but after long battle he was down and Aragorn still stood. He looked around the field – plan be for now wasn’t necessary. His men were spirited and fought enemy well. But then familiar figure’s stood before him – Lars and Alis side by side. His heart came down in his stomach and breath was gone from his lungs he stepped back holding his sword “Don’t make me hit you!” he said Alisa smiled and went near him he heard his soldier’s shout to him but he only could see the image before his eyes. She was the same. “Aragorn …” she said in her soft voice “You…You left me to die… you let everyone down…It’s your fault it came to this!” she tried to came close to him but he backed away he heard swords clashing in the distance but everything even the chill “It’s not and you know this!” Eler stood near him and hit Alis back. She looked at both men in disbelief and terror she lost control over young commander “Eler…” Lars spoke “You let those things to touch me. I trusted you to defend me. You betrayed me” Eler looked at them both “I will take Alis you Lars” he told that to Aragorn “Ok, fine.” He turned to look at his long lost friends “I am sorry it came to this!” They circled at each other and then fight began; Lars shoot powerful fire spell at him he barely dodged his arm slightly burned but he moved faster than that vampire and his him with his sword pommel when he was down he chopped his head off. Lars was gone at that moment. Eler got his own trouble three more vampires joined the fight at Alis side. She was very powerful mage when she was a human but now, shit she moved so fast and Eler was down in the minute. Aragorn moved to help. He was fast rogue and putted down other vampires before they could get their hands on Eler, but he forgot to look out of Alis and she thrown him to ground. “Alis” he said “I am sorry” he looked at her dead eyes “I am sorry for this” He pointed his hand in her. Alis still on top of him laughed “You sorry!” she looked down on him “This is power Aragorn… This is life.” He tried to his her with his fist but she was to fast “You are dead man!” she said in cold voice like she didn’t recognized him took one of his knife and pointed at his throat “I want you to bleed!” but Eler was on his foot and hit her with his sword. Alis screamed and blade barely touched Aragorn’s throat she was on the ground, after some time she was dead. “we are wining this fight Aragorn” Eler spoke “Your orders commander”. Aragorn stood looked over the field so man y of enemy’s troops were down  and his own was still standing with little loss “We still hadn’t saw Dragonborn keep on guard and fight – prepare yourself!” Eler motioned to leave “You know you are hero now to those people at least, and excellent commander”. We still have to defend ourselves. 

They fought Aragorn arms hurt from lifting and fighting with blades his armor becoming heavier, and night was still young. He could only guess others must feel the same as him. But when victory was almost there, soldiers were sent back by mysterious voice – the Thum. He is here Isran moved in front to fight with him before Aragorn could move in Dragonborn killed him killed leader of Dawnguard and shouted to the ground dragon appeared, big old dragon his scales from time to time fell down and he smelled of  death. “Pull back” shouted Aragorn to his soldiers “Pull back now!” Eler came near him “We need to take down that beast   or our plan…” “I know!” shouted Aragorn “I will go fight Erick and you… kill that beast” Eler looked at him “Our people will have the chance to live!” Two men turned away from their soldiers and friends moved in front to fight. Erick laughed - he was alone in the field other vampires chased down other soldier’s. Woman led them “Serana will kill others but you two. Hmm.. brave ones. You know Hunter – you remind me of myself sometimes brave daring and strong. But you know the difference” Dragon landed behind him Eler nodded to Aragorn and went to take down beast “I am stronger. I have this power” he turned into monster like the one in… “This power is… great” Erick spoke, and came near Aragorn ready to fight “Give me back my bow little man!” Aragorn smiled “You must be crazy to think I am doing that!” Erick laughed again “Well then boy I will make you beg for forgiveness” Aragorn looked at him feeling painful chill in his bones “I will send you to hell!”.

Aragorn circled around the monster and that thing done the same. Thing lost patience and moved forward – Aragorn dodged him and hit his head, his blood poured from his head. Monster then turned suddenly and hit Aragorn with spell – that for a moment took his breath away Aragorn felt his heart beating slower and his blood stopping in his veins he stood despite the pain and fought on thinking about daylight. He knew if he will be able to withstand this monster till day he will be save but if not his sacrifice will let live others. He moved away from other deadly attack feeling again his hearth continuing to beat in normal rhythm and blood in his veins as always. Blood his blood had similar effect on vampire like sun he took his small knife and cut through his arm to let some blood on his blade and then motioned forward to get even slightest cut in monsters chest. At that time dragon was defeated and fort was burning down his plan worked – vampires burned alive in fort Erick looked in fear for the first time. Others must have moved through exit and were now near canyon’s end. Aragorn shoved Eler to run to the exit. “Well Dragonborn” Aragorn looked at him “Now it’s your turn” Erick watched him and smiled “Give me my bow stupid human and your death will be swift”. Then Aragorn moved close to him vampire avoided his sword and hit Aragorn with clawed hand leaving deep wound on his chest but Aragorn managed to hit monster with his bloody sword making thing scream in pain as if he was burned alive that gave Aragorn time to get away from that place cause monster kept shooting his spells everywhere no doubt trying to hit him and after long tiresome scream started to chase him –he was too strong to take down then. Aragorn took some troll fat used flame near still burning torch and threw it at canyon entrance when he was leaving canyon . Explosion caused cave to fall in and Aragorn was thrown outside with bang. Eler was outside waiting for him “So still alive Hunter” Aragorn placed his head on the ground and inhaled deeply, everything ached from fight and wounds “Yeah I am alive Eler, but many sacrificed their lives tonight for us that we may live!” Eler gave him a look “No time to celebrate I take it!” Aragorn gave him small chuckle “You are bad at jokes!” Eler smiled “As you are bad at keeping promises. I recall you promised Elisa to be safe, but I see you are bad at promises” Aragorn looked at him from the ground as he continued “My friend you almost were one of those soldiers that will never come back, but now relax a minute, we won” Aragorn shook his head “No Eler we lost its them that won” Eler looked at him. Then helped him to stand up and led him to Stendar’s beacon, were Vigilant’s stayed now overlooking the ground. People from Dawnguard gathered there and when Aragorn showed up people stated cheering for him smiling at him. He was hero now. 

Elisa stood at one corner and watched him when he saw her she came near him and hit his face “You promised me to keep safe, but look at yourself you are mess.” Aragorn looked at her he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sea blue eyes “I am sorry, but look I am still alive. I promised you that I will return” He smiled at her. People watched them , but neither of them cared Elisa looked at him and then  she hugged him. His wound on his chest made him flinch from slight pain “I am sorry!”Elisa backed away, Aragorn cursed his wound “Come in this tent – I will heal it” “thanks” was Aragorn’s reply. But then he stopped suddenly not able to stand anymore – tiredness and pain seeping in his body – Eler was at his side again helped him move towards the tent. After Aragorn laid on bedroll Elisa smiled and thanked Eler. 

Aragorn watched her as she was only good thing on this world. She leaned near him to help him get out of his armor after that she started to heal his wound. Elisa looked up at him “this will leave a scar” she said and turned her face away. Aragorn looked at her his eyes never leaving her face “Elisa. I…um… thank you… for everything” Elisa looked at him “Don’t you care about the bow?” she asked her voice strained  “Not realy I care about the people, more than about some weapon” Elisa looked at him “Aragorn I lost the bow the woman – Serana was her name she took the bow I was knocked down, good thing Sorine was near or I would have been a food. Aragorn but the bow Auriel’s bow it’s lost to us we don’t…” he silenced her “You alive – take comfort in that…” “Do you hate me for that… You must hate me for that... Do you h…” he silenced her with kiss and when she relaxed he pulled away “I am not hating you. I am glad you alive and well” he said and hugged her pulled her near him “Arag, I am so sorry…” “Don’t be. I am here for you” she smiled at him and then she kissed him again. After that they both fell into deep sleep from tiredness and weariness of that fight.          


	3. Chapter 3

“Well sleepy heads, time to rise!” Aragorn lifted his leg from his resting place feeling light weight holding him down. Elisa’s arm was on his side “Celann, what the hell?” Celann just looked them both and smiled “Aragorn – there will be time for love games later, but now you are needed outside. Soldiers and people are waiting for commands!” Aragorn shifted his weight, trying not to wake Elisa – pulled blanket over her shoulder’s and left with Celann, that have smug grin all over his face “No damn word, or you’ll be founding out how ground feels” Celann looked at him “Ok ok _commander_ I’ll be calm” Aragorn looked at him irritated “Screw you. I am not commander” Aragorn didn’t mind being called commander during the fight but now it became annoying, he thought about how people could trust him, how they continued to trust him, how other fighters of Dawnguard looked up at him now. “Try not to complain too much about it” Celann spoke “but you can lead and you can fight – you made difficult decisions then when people gave up hope when our leader only hid in fort when situation was dire you decided to save everyone else and almost sacrificed your own life for that!” Aragorn looked at his comrade “ _You_ would make an excellent leader. You certainly have more experience than I” Celann smiled “You can have all experience in the damn world but that will never make you perfect, will never give you a chance to lead someone. Experience without knowledge of how to use it is nothing!” Celann spoke and Aragorn looked at him “Well it’s first time you are saying something smart , friend” Celann smiled “Asshole and hero – that’s not the combination I know!” 

Aragorn came into view people looked at him in awe after all he saved their lives when there were no hope and now, he had to lead them. “We are still Dawnguard” Aragorn spoke encouraging people “No matter what happened, no matter what will happen we will stood against the darkness” He stood now more proudly people followed his suit “I am no hero” he continued his speech “But I can fight as all you can we are heroes of this story – and we will triumph – not alone – but as united force – we will force darkness to fall and will bring the light” He continued “ We forced down the dragon, we fought against an army of abominations and dealt them and their leader a significant blow. Now we will Rest and after that” Aragorn looked at his friend’s “Sorine, Gunmar” – “Yeah” Gunmar looked at him”  “prepare small teams in search of new fort for us best would be outside of Skyrim territory Celann, Eler, Elisa – you all have more difficult task.” Elisa looked at him her eyes warming him “Ok we are listening!” – she replied “ find mages negotiate with imperials and companions – we will need an army. I am heading to the Stormcloack territory to speak with their leader and I will find us new scouts.” Aragorn smiled “We are Dawnguard don’t forget that and we will triumph!” He done his speech and went to his friends as people still looked at him with awe and disbelief Celann looked at the man if I understand you correctly we have a day to rest and pack our things? Don’t you think immediate actions are required? ” Aragorn looked at him “Many good soldiers were wounded at that fight if we won’t attend to them today or if they won’t get any proper rest we will lose more time than we will save it. Also pack your thing’s we are gathering an army” Gunmar question him now “You mentioned new scouts, what do you have in mind?” Aragorn looked at him his smile dangerous “Thieves guild” he said “Oh no, no, no, no – I am not working with thieves” Aragorn looked at him “Gunmar, there are no better scout than thief. Believe me I know!” Aragorn saw that he still needed some convincing “Just this time, when this fight will be over!” Gunmar looked at him like a child “Only this time and this is it!” Aragorn smiled “and one more thing Celann. For Divines sake don’t blunder on some old fort full of crazed necromancer’s. I don’t need crazy death mages” that made all group smiles except Celann he knew very well what Aragorn meant. “That one time, was an accident!” Aragorn smiled “Yeah yeah. I don’t believe you” “Yeah thanks Arag…. Wait what?!” All group burst in laughter. Elisa leaned near Aragorn and smiled at him “Will you be waiting for me to return?” she asked but she already knew the answer “Every damn second” was his answer as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips “Find the room you two” shouted Celann. Making again everyone laugh. 

After long day full of work Aragorn went to his tent to check on his supply that was prepared for him. He found Elisa smiling and sitting near the bedroll reading report of new supplies that will be left in different catches for Dawnguard patrols that weren’t in the fort then attack happened. Those soldiers’s already were given orders to stay in towns. “Elisa” he came closer to her and leaned down to kiss her “You are horrible, but good distraction” she replied to his action “So witch one horrible or good?” he asked “I can’t decide yet” “Can I help you with that”. Aragorn kissed her again, but saw that she might need more convincing. He knelt before her leaning more and more on her, till she was pinned down on his bedroll. Pulling her clothes away and his he kissed her more fiercely if she was his last water his eyes darted around every curve of her naked body so did hers. After long admiring, they drove each over and later found themselves breathless in each other arms entangled together as they savored every moment of being inside of each other, warmth that radiated from each of their bodies.

They slept together through night and when light of day hit the view they got up. Smiling at each other. Kissing and saying their goodbyes. They didn’t know when they will meet again. Aragorn left firs. His first stop was Riften – getting new scouts as he liked to say.                   


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting tiresome. Aragorn always had to put on hood apparently people recognized him. First people to do that were on some old farm they looked at him then runned near him asking for protection and asking him questions about vampires. As he walked away he changed his clothes and put on hood ‘little hope that no one will recognize me’ he thought. He entered the city in the noon people was gathering around in the market buying and talking with each other. Not paying attention to new traveler that came through the gates. Guards paid him distrustful glances. Aragorn walked past people not raising his eyes keeping his head down for no one to recognize him – too much at stake. He moved to the inn “Bee and Barb” ‘the best place to take up rumors is inn’.  As he moved in inn he saw people tensed and inn keeper was giving mistrustful glances at woman near staircase. She was wearing old armor and she looked like… well Aragorn wouldn’t put his trust in that woman. She glanced at him and he lowered his head for her too miss his face. Aragorn sit near the table and herd inn keeper calling someone to serve him a drink or food. “You want a drink?” argonian asked Aragorn “yeah thanks!” Aragorn ordered some food and drink and waited for the lizard men too come back. Since then woman came near him and took the seat “Soo… shady one? What’s your story?” Aragorn took quick glance at woman “Not your business _shady one_ ” he answered his voice echoed through suddenly silent tavern. Woman looked up at him “You will not mock me!” she grabbed his coat and pushed him towards her up. She at that moment glanced at his eyes and eyed his face “Shit!” said Aragorn took woman by the arm and pulled her towards the staircase then up in the second floor closed door of one of the rooms took away his hood “I don’t need to ask if you recognized me?” she looked at him and nodded “The moment you looked at my eyes my disguise fell to you” Women nodded again “Everyone knows about you people – refuges came to town speaking of man that saved him  dawnguard soldiers spread that in other cities – You are Aragorn Tress hero of Dawnguard” She looked at him with awe “Yeah, yeah” Aragorn replied “What’s your name?” Woman looked at him “I am Sapphire” she gulped and asked him “If you are here doesn’t mean there are troubles in town… Or you are here on different reasons?”  Aragorn smiled “Could be both!” she couldn’t tear her gaze of him “Real reason I am in search of thieves guild and I’ve got a feeling you could help?” Sapphire looked at him “If you can help, please I need help – it’s about destruction of Dawnguard” he looked at her eyes while she exhaled “follow me” she motioned him “And put that hood on” 

She was leading the way down the stairs in the lower part of town. Led him through gates and doors closed it behind him. This shady woman knew where to go. “We are in ratway keep your purse near yourself or you might lose it” she told him and led him further. “That’s good thing that I don’t have any money with me” Aragorn partly joked partly told the truth. Sapphire only glanced at him and led him near other door opened it and they appeared in some tavern where everyone gave him second glances. “Come!” woman spoke and led him further in. Man appeared before him. His armor was darker and he eyed Aragorn mistrustfully Aragorn still kept his hood and hid his eyes from people his light green eyes was his dead giveaway “Sapphire what this lad is doin here?” Sapphire looked at the man “Brynjolf this man appeared to be searching for us” Brynjolf stepped near Aragorn “Is that so!” asked the man and other two from corners appeared prepared to defend themselves “And what’s the reason of this search” – bald man from Brynjolf’s right spoke “Well” Aragorn replied taking hold of his hood “I am in need of good professional help” he took of his hood “Because now is the time to defend this world from someone you might know” Aragorn looked at three people before him. They must have been guild leaders. Bald man stepped first “Damn I may be isn’t that Aragorn Tress” Aragorn smiled and stepped to greet  the man “The one and only one!” he smiled  “It would be good to know with who I am meeting!” Bald one smiled and spoke “I am Delvin Mallory this one is Brynjolf and the woman over there is Vex” they all greet him. Brynjolf spoke “So what’s this trouble lad? And did you say something about knowing someone?” Aragorn looked at them and motioned them to sit by the table soon every person in there get here and sat near or stood near them.  “Trouble is vampires – powerful ones and different from others, when we fought we needed to sacrifice fort Dawnguard and get the hell out of here!” Aragorn looked at people gathered there “People is starting to think the war will soon bloom not between Stormcloack’s or Imperials but between people and monsters.” Brynjolf shifted in his seat “Sorry lad we are not soldiers…” “I don’t need soldiers I need man who can use shadows disarm enemy. Get behind the unnoticed” Delvin spoke “yeah sure!” he said ironically “We are going to fight vampires” Aragorn shifted in his seat “I know there plans – vampires are to prideful – after they retrieved that bow they are going after guild’s there are no Winterhold so…” he trailed of Brynjolf gasped “Only us and companions are left” Aragorn nodded but Vex spoke now “You are not saying everything, but you mentioned the bow, what bow?” Aragorn looked at her leaned closer to the table “Auriel’s bow they got it – our soldier’s lost it in the defense of the fort and now – world is in trouble” Brynjolf looked at him “What’s the worst that could happen” he asked “Auriel’s bow is special, it is said it could blind the sun or bring it back with right arrows” Delvin looked at him “So now vampire’s are trying to take away the sun – so who’s bright plan is that?” Aragorn became silent for some time letting tension to build up “Well you know that person” Aragorn looked at Brynjolf “Dragonborn – Erick” Delvin looked at him “No damn way” Vex looked at Aragorn anger seeping in her eyes Brynjolf spoke after collecting himself “So lad whites your plan. Companions are also in danger also big armies and refuges of dawnguard.” Aragorn looked at him “we are preparing for the war. It won’t be easy but we have to try.” Aragorn looked at thieves. “So… since you know my plans – Dawnguard plans – will you help us to fight – or will you wait till big bad vampire comes to get you all?” Everyone in the cistern shifted. Aragorn felt that his words carried heavy weight on their shoulders. Brynjolf glanced at Vex and Delvin then at everyone else “We are ready to help, but don’t you think we are doing this cheep” Aragorn smiled “oh come on not many Thieves can boast about saving the damn world” Aragorn smiled Delvin walked near him and placed his hand on his shoulder “That’s why people likes you. Kid you give them hope and make them believe you are right… Well you are also an excellent thief as I know” Aragorn smiled at him “So you know that to.” He then took a look at people in there “One or two of you will have to stay in the market I will send bird when we will found new fort. Stay inside in the night and always double check your back” Aragorn the n smiled “As if have to tell you that” and left the flagon saying his goodbyes to people – ‘thieves’ – he shook his head. “Hey Aragorn!” voice came from behind “My advice” spoke Brynjolf “Seek out those hermits Grey beards on the throat of the world, they will know what to do… Just use your wit, they don’t like talking!” Aragorn looked at him and nodded. There was one more work in his schedule.

He left the town almost at night. No one was outside rumors of the fall of Dawnguard spread quickly and of course rumors of him to. He left town with newly both horse (He bought it when he came here).  “Ok old girl!” Aragorn motioned horse toward road to Windhelm. 

The road was long boring and tiresome as he reached Windhelm he left his horse in the stable to rest and went to the nearby inn. Night was becoming quite and if he stayed too much outside guards would get suspicious, so he went to stay in the inn, asked for room and then spend his time on the top floor drinking mead. Some nord’s came near him “Remove your hood scum?” obviously drunken “What?” – asked Aragorn “I said remove your hood dark elf scum?” Aragorn looked at the man “I am not dark elf idiot!”  “Oh really!” other man joined in ‘just great – the scene – just what I needed’. While Aragorn was distracted by the thought first men hit him and pushed him out of his chair. His wound still caused him trouble so he grabbed on his chest where claw marks were healing and hissed through his teeth “Come on milk drinker stand up and fight!” shouted the man that hit him. Actually shouted two men, he saw two of each now. Pain doubled the view so he laid his head on the ground for the moment and closed his eyes “Shit!” “Damn it!” “Not again!” swear Aragorn as he experienced the wery same moment whe nhe road the horse the first time.  Men’s stood there and shouted “Come on milk drinker. Put up the fight!” Aragorn opened his eyes sat up at first shaking his head and then stood up still seeing doubled view but ready to fight. But at that moment guard walked in. Probably maiden called him in “Is there any problem?” Men’s shouted yeah this grey skin doesn’t remove his hood” “Don’t you think that there is a reason behind it more important than your curiosity?” asked Aragorn “No remove that hood grey skin!” demanded drunken one “No” told him Aragorn “and it’s my final answer!” He turned to leave but guard stopped him. “Sir I will ask you to remove the hood. For safety, there are rumors about vampires. You should understand that.” Aragorn looked at guard “For your safety I can’t remove this hood…” guard looked at him mistrustful “But I will tell you this I am hunting those abominations. That’s the reason” guard looked at him again and nodded Aragorn looked at guard again and spoke “I am sure we will meet again. Tomorrow I will be seeing Ulfric, be there and you will be able to know why I didn’t remove this hood before!” Guard nodded and left. Aragorn left to his room to rest.

Next morning proved to be difficult as every damn person thought he is Dark elf. Nord’s gave him second glances as he walked to the Palace of the Kings. As he walked in he heard debates on strategic movements and talks how best send troops. Looks like this civil war was going nowhere. Aragorn stepped near the throne and heard  jarl of Windhelm spoke “Only courageous or foolish approach the Jarl without summons” he spoke ‘I hate him’ – thought Aragorn “I am here on grave mater” Aragorn spoke and placed his hands to remove the hood covering his face the same guard from yesterday leaned nearer to see what big mystery was coming “And request from the Dawnguard” Ulfric looked at him curious “Dawnguard, I hear it was destroyed and his leader Isran killed with some new commander Aragorn Tress” Aragorn smiled “only part of this is true” and finally he removed his hood “I am Aragorn Tress so called commander of Dawnguard that no longer stands.” Ulfric eyed him “Aren’t you a little too young to lead an army boy” Aragorn looked at the Jarl “Many would say that I am, but evidence prove differently. As I was saying I came for yours and your army help”. Looks like Ulfric got interested in this matter “Speak then lets listen!”. “I need your help in fight that will come soon. Our enemy has Auriel’s bow that can blind the sun or heal it, Erick the long lost Dragonborn has it, and he is powerful vampire lord that seeks to destroy this world. He leads powerful army” Aragorn looked at Ulfric “We sacrificed a lot defending from him and his damn army we destroyed the fort, but they still won, we are just bunch of refuges with knowledge, and wish to see the sun. So I came with request of your help!” Ulfric looked at him puzzled “How did you win against them?” he asked and looked at Aragorn “We didn’t won we defended I ordered my men to fight and scouts were supposed to lead people away, but when the moment came and it looked that we might win and people can stay in fort, Dragonborn showed up with dragon. I and Eler we stopped them. And the part that everyone is saying that I am dead – I was the last to leave that burning place, but this is not the full story. I am sure we will be able to discuss this matter later. ““That would be nice” Ulfric replied “SO you are seeking our help in this matter but we fighting our own war! How are we suppose to save this land if imperials will think of us as enemy” Aragorn looked at man “I’ve got people taking care of business there...And no they won’t stop until business is settled” Ulfric eyed Aragorn  “Very well you got my army.” “Are you sure Ulfric?” spoke man in bear armor “Yes Galmar look at this from tactical position! As I was saying you will get my army, if imperials will help your cause who are we to stand by and watch?”  Aragorn nodded and left, with his hood once again put “One more thing” Aragorn looked at those men “I will send the bird when we will have new place to stay. You will have to send your men there we will have to see what strategies we can make. I believe this won’t be an easy fight or the fight I am looking forward to clearly they have advantage!” Ulfric eyed young man as he left. He only had to wait of message bird and be prepared. That’s all

Aragorn’s original plan was over he sat on the city wall eyeing the city from above waiting for the message as it came one was coded direction of new fort small enough for not being seen and it was near the border with Cyrodiil so the daylight would be apparent there and also fort was in the mountains clear advantage point. They will be able to see enemy coming from miles if guard positions were right as the message was saying location was given to right people by his soldiers and refuges that survived previous assault. He sent one bird to Ulfric (he was too lazy to walk back and damned be politicks) other to thieves. Other message said that negotiations between imperials where successful. Also talks with companions to. Only one thing left to do is best discussed with others. It was time to move in new place – new fort.                            


	5. Chapter 5

 “Have you heard the news our enemy famous” guard cleared his throat “Infamous Dragonborn”. Other guard looked at him “Everyone knows that. All old Dawnguard members only talks about this Agmaer always talks about this!” guard that started the talk spoke again “Yeah about that guy he is obviously been shocked about this news. Some say that he was the one that walked in with Erick that day in the fort he stayed and Dragonborn went on hunt!” Sorine shouted from below “Hey ladies” she insulted “less talking more looking!” guards obviously looked irritated. They’ve been new to this; they came with few dawnguard patrols to sign up. “Up there a figure – riding a horse – coming near fort!” one guard shouted “How does it look!” shouted Sorine from below peeking, also, Elisa’s interest “With hood! Ranger of some kind’s” – answered soldier “should we sound the alarm”. Sorine looked at soldier “Vampire’s doesn’t use horses – not live one’s anyway” she looked at Elisa “That might be our man!”….

Aragorn came near the gates “open up!” he commanded “Who goes there asked guard” Aragorn looked up removed his hood and spoke “Aragorn Tress – member of Dawnguard” “Commander “ spoke one guard Aragorn sighed from frustration ‘I am no commander’ “Right away”. Doors squeaked and opened. He entered and was welcomed by warm Elisa’s embrace. She inhaled his scent as she got close and placed her head on his chest “I missed you!” she said “I missed you too!” Aragorn replied – weary and tired from his travel, but there were no time to rest. “We need to discuss our further plans – as we are in disadvantage despite our numbers growth!” Celann greet him “Well friend - you acting like commander now – despite you’re claiming to be none” Gunmar walked by Celann “At this speed you will become our leader in no time.” Aragorn looked at them too tired to argue “Shut up you two” he yawned “I am no commander, no hero, and no leader!” His friends only laughed at him and shook their heads. Elisa still stayed near him holding his arm motioning him to follow her. She led him in his room and lay with him in bed he was too tired to think and quickly drifted to sleep – feeling comfort and calmness by her presence.

Next morning he got up early – plans for fighting had to be made – for investigations too. He gave Elisa quick kiss on her cheek as she still was asleep and left her a quick scribbled message. He went to still quiet room and laid papers and some letters on the table managing them in order from most important to lesser. Celann and Gunmar finally made it to the room laid out with map and letters. “How long have you been here Arag?” Gunmar asked still yawning “Not too long, we have planning to do!” Celann looked at him “You are boring, not minute we are here, not even good morning or anything but immediately back _to work_ “. Aragorn looked at Celann “If you want to see morning more often - we have sun to save, world and people to protect vampires to beat”. Gunmar exchanged glances with Celann “Well boss what’s our first move?” Aragorn looked at him his brows furrowed and sighed “Ok we got missive from Jarl of Markath that something happening near wall between Skyrim and High Rock I need people checking it Celann also Gunmar prepare fort to greet more people Stormcloack’s are coming inn. And for the love of Divines act normal not aggressively I mean” Gunmar looked at Aragorn “Yes wolf!” ‘And these names were going to stick – wolf and boss’ he thought. “I am leaving too talk with Greybeards and then.” Aragorn raised his eyes “I am going to find Volkihar castle” “That’s crazy, wolf!” “If they finds you out you’ll be dead in a minute” Aragorn looked at them “No they not, they will not if I decide that I want to show myself to an enemy – only then they will be able to see me but until then I will be only shadow” “Still I think this is crazy, boss” – Celann spoke, “If I can’t do this no one can!” Aragorn spoke I will stay here three days manage some business and be on my way!”.  Brynjolf came in “I thought you might need an extra hand in handling spies and scouts, lad!” he spoke “We can send some spies and scouts at each hold, thieves can perfectly fit in the shadows and stay out of the view while scouts can _look around.”_  Aragorn looked at him “You will send your men right?” Brynjolf nodded “Make sure they would only what’s necessary” “I get it lad – not anger locals” “Exactly!” Aragorn replied and left the meeting as others did the same. Everything went smoother than he expected but day was still young. 

“Tell me you are kidding?” she was angry Aragorn shook his head “Did you forget what happened last time you _got away_ from that castle and how you did it?” Aragorn looked at her “I need to find that place _by_ _find_ you mean reclaim the bow?” “Perhaps” Elisa looked at him took his face in both of her hands “Why are you so eager to throw your life away?” “I am not – I have too much to lose to throw it away” “Aragorn – please there must be another way” Aragorn looked at her “I am not losing any more people anyway I got the plan and someone that will help me one way or another” she looked at him puzzled “There are too many unanswered questions: first how did Auriel’s bow was found? Who helped to find it? How it was used on previous master vampire? Etc.”  “So you think this might give you some answers, not all nut some!” Aragorn said looking at her face moving his arm towards her back and pulling her near him “SIR!” young soldier runned in “You have to see it” Aragorn looked at soldier pulled away from Elisa and walked near the boy “The sun it’s, it’s” Aragorn went outside “looks like there are no time to rest. I will be going Gunmar, Sorine Celann you three in charge I am leaving to do my work – we talked about this!” “Wolf you are crazy!” Gunmar replied. As Aragorn passed by - took reins of his horse and motioned him to leave the fort.  First stop fort Dawnguard… Time to save the world!    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part time to save the world


End file.
